Rainy Night
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Kise memandang kerumunan orang-orang itu. Salah satu di antara mereka, orang yang hendak dinyanyikannya. Bahkan, orang itu ada disampingnya. Jujur, Ia ingin turun dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Tapi Ia tak bisa. Ya, Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi . . . . AoKise fanfic! Don't like Don't read! RnR onegaishimasu


Kise memandang kerumunan orang-orang itu. Salah satu di antara mereka, orang yang **hendak** dinyanyikannya. Bahkan, **orang itu **ada disampingnya. Jujur, Ia ingin turun dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Tapi Ia tak bisa. Ya, Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi . . . .

Rainy Night

**Title: Rainy Night**

**Disclaimer: **

**-Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Rainy Night © Xiah Junsu**

**-Plot © Akashitetsuya3**

**Main Cast: -Kise Ryouta –Aomine Daiki**

**Other Cast: -Kuroko Tetsuya –Midorima Shintarou –Momoi Satsuki**

**-Akashi Seijuurou –Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, alur (sangat) mundur**

**Note: **_Italic _**mean flashback, AoMuraAkaMomo as the 3****rd**** year student, KuroMidoKise as the 2****nd**** year student.**

**Happy Reading . . . .**

"_Nani?!"_

_ Teriakan sang pemuda bersurai hijau, Midorima berhasil membuat beberapa orang yang ada di tempat itu menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan, Kuroko yang biasanya memasang wajah poker face-nya langsung retak saat mendengar pernyataan Kise._

"_Ssstttt, Midorimacchi! Suaramu terlalu keras-ssu!", omel Kise sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya._

"_Ah, Warui" , balas Midorima. Ia kembali berpose cool._

"_Demo… benarkah itu, Kise-kun? Kau suka Aomine-senpai?", Tanya Kuroko._

"_Well…Err…Begitulah", balas Kise._

"_Kau tak dengar gosip? Bukankah Aomine-senpai katanya suka denganteman masa kecilnya, Momoi-senpai nanodayo?", Tanya Midorima._

"_Eh? Sou-ssu ka? (benarkah)?", Tanya Kise balik. Ia terlihat sedih._

"_Midorima-kun, kau terlalu jujur!", balas Kuroko ke Midorima._

"_Oi,oi! Salahku apa?", heran Midorima. Kuroko menengok kea rah Kise. Kise hanya tersenyum hambar._

"_Kise-kun, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu ke Aomine-senpai!", ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba._

"_Na..nani? Iie (tidak), aku tak mau-ssu!", tolak Kise._

"_Ayolah,Kise-kun. Besok sudah hari perpisahan. Kau mau membiarkan perasaanmu terpendam selamanya?", omel hany terdiam._

"_Er… Ta…tapi bagaimana caranya-ssu?" , Tanya Kise._

"_Bukankah kau punya facebook? Aomine-senpai juga punya facebook 'kan? Ungkapkan saja perasaanmu lewat sana!", jawab Kuroko._

"_Er…entahlah, Aku tidak yakin", balas Kise._

"_kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya kalau belum mencoba, Kise-kun" ucap Kuroko._

"_Y…yeah, baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya", balas Kise._

_*RN*_

_ Kise memandang layar laptopnya. Terlihat tulisan 'connecting' disana. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama Ia tidak membuka facebooknya. Maklum, Ia terlalu sibuk dengan duia modeling-nya. Padahal, Ia berlangganan kabar berita senpai tersayangnya itu._

_ Terlihat tampilan situs jejaring social pemberitahuannya, tetapi hal itu diacuhkannya. Karena itu memang bukan tujuannya. Iseng-iseng, Kise menggeser pointernya dan melihat daftar obrolannya. Hmm… ada beberapa teman-temannya dan bahkan senpai-senpainya juga. Ia terus menggeser pointernya ke bawah._

**Aida Riko**

**Akashi Sejuurou**

**Aomine Daiki**

_Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Begitulah ungkapan yang tepat bagi Kise. Ia pun segera meng-klik_

_nama kotak chat._

'_**Aomine senpai'**_

_ Kise mengetik kata itu. Tetapi Ia belum mengirimnya. Aduh, enter atau delete ya? Kalau TanyaKuroko, pasti akan dibalas 'enter'. Tanya Midorima? Sama halnya dengan menunggu Kuroko berwajah ceria._

_Enter. Delete. Enter. Delete. Enter. Kise langsung menekan 'enter' pada keyboard-nya._

'_**Nani?**__'_

_ Ohhh cepat sekali dibalas. Gi-gimana ini? Kalau tidak dibalas, tidak sopan kesannya._

'_**Jitsu wa…**__ (sebenarnya}' Kise meng-enter lagi._

_ Ng? belum dibalas. Bukankah tadi belum satu detik sudah dibalas?_

'_**Aomine Daiki updated his status: "Ore wa…."**_

_ Terlihat notification disana. Kabar terbaru Aomine-senpai. Kise langsung meng-klik kabar tersebut._

_**Aomine Daiki **_

_Ore wa suki dayo_

_**Like. Comment**_

_**4 person **__like this._

_**Aida Riko **__Ne ne Aomine-kun, itu buat Momoi-chan ya? 2 seconds ago __**Like. Comment**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou **__….. 2 seconds ago __**Like**__. __**Comment**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi **__Mine-chin, itu buat Sa-cchin ya? A second ago __**Like**__. __**Comment**_

_**Momoi Satsuki **__Dai-chan __ a second ago __**Like. Comment**_

'_**Jitsu wa nanda?' **__terlihat balasan Aomine di chat-nya. Oh, pantas Ia lama balas._

_ Kise langsung membuka profile Aomine. Ia membaca status-status senpai semua berisi tentang 'love' dan 'basket'. _

_**Aomine Daiki **__in relationship with __**Momoi Satsuki**_

_**12 person **__likes this._

_SAKIT. Itulah yang dirasakan Kise. Ia cepat-cepat mematikan laptopnya._

_ Terdengar bunyi hujan. Untung saja cuciannya sudah diangkat semua. Hujan. Memang suasana yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kise saat ini. Ia hanya tersenyum lirih._

_TING TONG!_

_ Terdengar bunyi bel. Kise segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit._

"_Kurokocchi?"_

"_Konbawa, Kise-kun", ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dibelakangnya, terlihat Midorima yang memasang wajah tidak senang._

"_Midorimacchi juga ada?"_

"_Jangan salah paham, nanodayo. Aku disini karena diseret Kuroko. Itu saja-nodayo", jawab Midorima._

"_Bukannya Aku yang kebetulan bertemu Midorima-kun didepan gerbang rumah Kise-kun?" , Tanya Kuroko balik. Semua menengok kea rah Midorima._

"_Kau tidak menyuruh kami masuk?", ucap Midorima mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Oh, hai' hai'. Silahkan masuk-ssu~" , balas Kiser amah._

_*RN*_

"_Bagaimana, Kise-kun?", Tanya Kuroko._

"_Bagaimana apa?", Tanya Kise pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia memang belum menceritakan yang sebenarnya._

"_Kau dan Aomine-senpai….", lanjut Kuroko._

"_Kau mau teh ?", Tanya Kise._

"_Kise-kun, kau sudah menghidangkan tehnya", jawab Kuroko._

"_Kau mau kue?", Tanya Kise lagi._

"_Kise!", ucap Midorima turun tangan. Baiklah, kalau Midorima sudah angkat bicara, itu artinya Ia harus menceritakan semuanya._

_*RN*_

_ Kise punmenceritakan semuanya pada Kuroko. Kuroko meminjamkan bahunya kepada Kise untuk ditangisi._

"_Menurut Oha-Asa, hari ini Gemini berada diurutan paling bawah", ucap Midorima berusaha menghibur. Tetapi ternyata, itu malah berdampak semakin buruk. Tangis kise semakin keras._

"_Midorima-kun, kau harus tanggung jawab", ucap Kuroko._

"_Tanggung jawab gimana?", Tanya Midorima._

"_Kise-kun menangis semakin keras gara-gara kau. Kau harus bisa membuat Kise menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Aomine-senpai secara tidak langsung"._

"_Oi, oi, kenapa kau harus mengopernya ke aku?", protes Midorima._

"_Midorima-kun!", pertama kalinya Kuroko membentak orang._

"_E-err…. Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyi saat perpisahan besok?", usul Midorima._

"_Me-menyanyi?", balas Kise sesenggukan._

"_Itu ide yang bagus!", balas Kuroko._

"_Tapi kan perpisahannya besok, mana mungkin aku bisa daftar sekarang", balas Kise sedih._

"_Kau ini bodohnya itu sampai sebatas apa sih, Kise? Kau tak tahu kalau Aku ini Ketua OSIS?!", umpat Midorima._

"_Tapi Aku harus nyanyi apa?", Tanya Kise._

"_Nyanyikan lagu yang menggambarkan perasaan Kise-kun saat ini", jawab Kuroko._

_*RN*_

_ Hujan masih membasahi bumi. Kuroko dan Midorima sudah pulang. Kise menyalakan laptopnya, melihat daftar musiknya. Tiba-tiba, perhatiannya terpusat pada sebuah lagu. Ini dia, lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini…._

_*RN*_

Flashback end.

Dihadapan Kise, Ia melihat Aomine memandang ke arahnya. Ia tidak tahu Aomine kenal dirinya atau tidak. Disebelahnya pun sudah ada Momoi-senpai, yang juga sedang melihat Kise. Musik mulai mengalun. Setelah intro, Kise mulai menyanyi….

**Rain in my heart**

**Mouyamanai namida wa tonight **_**(**__The tears won't stop tonight)_

**Kimi ga saigo ni nokoshita **(_It's like the sort-lived)_

**Hakanai wasuremono no you ni (**_forgotten things that you last left)_

**Kimi no inai sekai wa yami ni furuete (**_The world without you will be full of darkness)_

**Ne subete yume nara Ii noni **_(If only this was all a dream)_

**Aitakute, Oh My Girl Aenai wake wa **_(I wanted to see you oh my girl The reason why I cant see you is)_

**Kimi no sayonara wo kikizaku nakatta kara **_(Because I don't want hear you to say goodbye)_

**Baby I still love you**

Musik masih mengalun. Aomine dan Momoi masih tetap memandang Kise.

**Mounakanai de itsumo you crying baby **_(Please don't cry anymore you cry all the time baby)_

**Sonna tokoro mo so sweet **_(But those parts are about you are so sweet)_

**Ima wa, boku janai dareka ga **_(Now it's not me, but somebody else)_

**Namida wo nugutterunda ne uwoo~ **_(Who is comforting your tears)_

**Dakedo kimi ga suki dayo **_(But I still love you)_

**Wasurerarenai omoideru nakadake ikiteru **_(You are living only in my unforgettable memories)_

**Kono omoi forever dakishimeta hi do **_(The feeling will last forever, ever since we)_

**Kimi no kaori zutto karada wo hanarenakute **_(embraced each other on the day, your scant has never let me go)_

**Baby I still love you **

**Hazusenai yume wo ureshuu ni **_**(**__I craved your name to the cross that I can't)_

**Kizanda sono namae baby you're my love~ **_(pull out from my heart, baby you're my love)_

**Kimi no I nai sekai wa yami ni furuete **_(The world without you will be full of darkness)_

**Ne subete yume nara Ii no ni (**_if only this was all a dream)_

**Aitakute oh my girl, Aenai wake wa~ **_(I wanted to see you oh my girl, The reason why I can't see you is)_

**Kimi no sayonara wo kikizaku nakatta kara~ (**_Because I don't want hear you to say goodbye)_

**Ima mo kimi ga suki dayo **_(Even now, I still now still love you)_

**Wasurerarenai omoideru naka dake ikiteru **(_You're living only in my unforgettable memories)_

**Kono omoi forever yamanai ame ga **_(The feeling will last forever, The rain is not going to stop)_

**Boku no kokoro dake kagirinaku nurashitemo~ **_(even if deep in my hearts get wet) _

**I can't say goodbye cause I Love You**

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan. Aomine juga ikut tepuk tangan. Kise langsung membungkukkan badannya, dan segera turun dari tempat itu. Ia puas dengan penampilan pertama sekaligus terakhirnya kepada Aomine.

*END*

**Yeay end! Dou minna? Sumimasen kalo lagunya gak nyambung ama ceritanya T_T. Jujur ya, ini cerita saya loh :D /ya trus/. 90% cerita ini tentang saya. Yang beda Cuma: -nya, nggak nyanyi. Mueheheh. Gatau kenapa saya suka nge-play lagu ini sambil ngebayangin 'senpai-saya', hohoho. Kebetulan, besok hari perpisahan di school saya ToT. Saya ngetik sambil konsentrasi saya mencar kemana-mana (?). Jadi hontou ni sumimasen kalo hasilnya gini T_T**

**RnR pliis?**


End file.
